Nem o Tempo Apagou
by MaryAnn - BR
Summary: Depois de ser abandonada após sua primeria noite de amor com Edward, Bella se descobre grávida. Mesmo sozinha, decide criar a filha. Se passam quatro anos e os Cullen voltam para Forks. O Amor deu lugar a um forte ressentimento, oque fazer agora? Lemons..


**N/A: Só para deixar todos situados, esse capítulo se passa quatro anos atrás, e conta como tudo aconteceu, a primeira vez deles, consequentemente tem Lemons, então já sabem, mostra também quando os Cullen vão embora, etc.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Tem recadinho no final.**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Eu não tinha o porque de estar nervosa hoje.

Que coisa, eu tinha de me acalmar. Só porque, veja bem, só porque, o cara que eu sou secretamente apaixonada a vários anos, está dando uma festa de aniversário hoje e eu fui convidada.

Mas Bella, pensa bem, você foi a praticamente todas as festas de aniversário dele, porque além de ele ser seu vizinho, ele é seu amigo.

E a única coisa diferente dos outros aniversários, é que hoje também iria ser comemorado o término da faculdade de medicina dele, e você devia estar feliz, porque você, querendo ou não, ajudou ele nesse percurso.

Porque, eu espero que ele considere as noites em claro que eu e ele passamos juntos, estudando, fazendo aqueles trabalhos enormes, mesmo que eu não tenha ajudado muito, porque, veja bem, eu tinha 16 anos na época e não tinha idéia do que era um Miocárdio. Mas eu gostava de pensar que ele pedia a minha ajuda por gostar da minha companhia, mesmo que ele nunca tenha tocado neste assunto.

Na verdade, eu nem estava querendo muito ir a essa festa, mas Alice me intimou, dizendo que se eu não fosse era porque eu não gostava dela e que não tinha nenhum consideração com a nossa amizade, e todo aquele blá blá blá de sempre. E eu fui obrigada aceitar.

Só de pensar em ver aquelas mulheres todas dando em cima dele descaradamente, me embrulhava o estômago. Não que eu não esteja acostumada com isso. Porque Edward era lindo. Não, ele era muito lindo. E acredito eu, que todas as mulheres de Forks tenham a mesma opnião que a minha. Mas aquelas meninas da faculdade dele eram piores. Elas eram muito ''dadas''.

Eu não devia me importar com essas coisas, pois ele era solteiro, bonito, rico, enfim, era perfeito. Mas meu coração idiota e apaixonado não me deixava ver isso. Ele só via aquelas vadias ao redor do meu homem.

Meus pensamentos foram quebrados pelo barulho de Angie chegando em casa.

Desde que meus pais morreram, quando eu tinha 10 anos, os Weber tem a minha guarda. Eles ficaram responsáveis por cuidar do meu dinheiro até que eu faça 21 anos. Eu tinha eles como meus pais do coração, e Ângela como minha irmã e segunda melhor amiga, porque se eu dissesse que era a melhor, Alice me mataria.

Angie entrou no quarto e foi direto para a sua cama, não sem antes tropeçar no beiral da cama e quase cair. Tínhamos isso em comum, por isso falavam que parecíamos irmãs de sangue mesmo.

Dividíamos o quarto desde que eu havia me mudado para cá. Nem eu, nem ela nos importávamos com isso. Era até mais fácil, porque quando a bagunça era muita, uma culpava a outra.

Depois de ficar algum tempo de olhos fechamos e deitada na cama, ela abriu somente um dos olhos e virou em minha direção.

- Oque você ainda está fazendo vestida assim? - Já se passava das seis da tarde e eu ainda estava de pijamas.

- Porque eu deveria estar de outra forma, Angie? - Ela rolou os olhos e sentou na cama. Fixou o olhar em mim, e ficou séria de repente.

- Bella, nós já não conversamos sobre isso? Você havia me garantido que ia a festa. - Ela continuou me olhando com aquela cara séria. Droga, ela me conhecia bem demais.

- Se eu disse que eu vou, então eu vou. - Infelizmente, pensei. Ela rolou os olhos novamente e se sentou mais na beirada da cama, pegando a pequena pulseira que Edward havia me dado ano passado, dizendo que aquele era o símbolo da nossa amizade.

- Eu sei o quanto é difícil para você ter que ir nessa festa, mas não vai ter somente ele lá. Eu vou, meu namorado vai, a Alice, e muitos outros carinhas muito lindos e que se interessam por você. - Ela sabia do meu ponto fraco e sempre ia nele.

- Eu já disse que eu vou Angie, não precisa vir com toda essa ladainha novamente. Eu só estou dando um tempo aqui para começar a me arrumar. - E era verdade, eu só esperava que nesse meio tempo, um meteoro caísse na Terra e impossibilitasse a festa de ser feita. Mas ela não precisava saber disso. Ela deu um meio sorriso, vendo que essa discussão já estava acabada, e se levantou da cama, indo rumo ao nosso banheiro.

- Então eu vou tomar banho primeiro e você vem depois. Quero te ver muito linda nessa festa em!. - Disse isso e depois entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta.

Escorreguei um pouco mais em minha cama e deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro. Eu só queria que esse dia terminasse logo.

**3 horas depois...**

Por algum motivo divino, dessa vez, Alice deixou que eu me arrumasse sozinha.

Alegou que tinha que arrumar uma ''coisa'' que uma pessoa pediu para ela. Quando eu perguntei que coisa era essa, ela desconversou. Estranhei, porque a Alice não era uma pessoa misteriosa. Ainda mais comigo.

Mas resolvi deixar para lá, afinal, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu consegui me arrumar em meia hora. Eu mesma fiz minha maquiagem e meu cabelo.

A casa dos Cullen's eram de frente para a nossa, então da minha janela já dava para ver que a festa havia começado. Vários carros estavam parados na frente da casa, e a música dava para ser ouvida do outro lado da cidade. Aposto que era obra de Emmett.

Resolvi colocar um dos vários vestidos que Alice havia me dado. Era rosa, não cobria muito das minhas pernas e tinha uma pequena transparência na parte do busto, coloquei uma sandália preta, um brinco pequeno, e a pulseira da ''amizade'' que Edward havia me dado. Ela tinha vários pingentes de corações, de formas diferentes. Era realmente linda.

Angie e seu namorado Erick, já estavam me esperando na sala. Aparentemente, eu demorava muito para me arrumar.

Me olhei mais uma vez no espelho, peguei o presente que havia comprado para Edward, respirei fundo e desci.

Geralmente, quando eu me aventurava a comprar algum presente para Edward, eu ficava horas para encontrar um que ainda não era o que eu queria. Mas esse, inacreditavelmente, foi fácil. Era um colar de prata, com o símbolo do infinito como pingente, e nele gravado a frase: ''Que seja infinito''. Não era nada muito sofisticado. E não precisava de explicações quanto ao seu significado. Mesmo que para ele tenha outra conotação, eu sempre iria saber que esse era o símbolo do meu amor por ele.

Quando cheguei lá embaixo, Angie e Mike estavam quase se comendo. Tio Lerry e Tia Mya (Pais de Angie) tinham feito uma pequena viajem de Lua de Mel, e por isso não estavam em casa.

Terminei de descer as escadas e parei perto do sofá onde eles estavam.

- Será que dava para vocês irem para um quarto? - Quando terminei de falar, Angie deu um pulo tão grande, que parou lá no outro sofá. Erick estava mais vermelho que uma cereja e olhava para mim com os olhos mais arregalados quanto os de um japones conseguem.

Angie estava linda. Estava com um vestido tomara que caia diferente, todo estiloso e com os cabelos penteados de lado, juntamente com as sandálias também pretas.

- Nossa Bella, que susto... Er... Pensei que você iria demorar um pouco mais lá em cima. - Eu ia dar uma resposta a altura, mas não queria deixar o Erick mais sem graça do que ele já estava.

- Então, vamos? - Decidi que já que estava no inferno, era melhor abraçar o capeta e ir logo para aquela festa.

A responsável pela decoração da festa, como sempre, foi Alice. Então quando saímos de casa, não foi nenhuma surpresa que a entrada da casa estava totalmente diferente do habitual.

Já era noite, então estava super bem iluminada, com luzes coloridas. Era preciso passar por um pequeno túnel super colorido para chegar a porta. Por toda a parede, havia aquelas pulseirinhas de Neon grudadas, e presumo eu, era para que as pessoas já entrassem com elas.

Resolvi pegar algumas e coloquei no braço.

Angie e Erick estavam indo na frente, e como a porta estava fechada, decidimos tocar a campainha. Mesmo com a música alta tocando, deu para ouvir ela ecoando lá dentro.

A casa segundo que se passava, eu ficava mais apreensiva. Aquela coragem que tinha me dado, já havia desaparecido, e agora só restava a Bella insegura.

Tentei não transparecer isso, e quando já estava quase indo embora, a porta é aberta e um Emmett muito animado aparece.

- Angie, Erick, cadê a Bellinha? - Eu conseguia sentir o cheiro de álcool de onde eu estava, mas ignorei o fato e sai de trás de Ângela.

- Serve eu? - Emmett deu um largo sorriso quando me viu e me olhou dos pés a cabeça. Fez aquela cara de que estava tramando uma e veio ao meu encontro.

- Bellinha, se eu pudesse, eu pegava você hoje. Porque, _Puta Merda_, você está _muito_ gostosa. - Ele falava meio enrolado, e eu sabia que era na brincadeira, mas não pude evitar ficar um pouco corada.

- Hum... Obrigada? - Saiu mais como uma pergunta. Emm, que tinha contornado minha cintura com um dos braços, e a de Angie com o outro, ignorando o pobre Erick, alargou mais ainda o sorriso e falou baixo, acho que não era para ninguém ouvir, mas eu ainda consegui captar.

- Ele vai enlouqueçer.

Fora que eu não tinha entendido esse comentário dele, entramos na festa, e novamente, não me surpreendia com a habilidade de Alice. A casa, que não era nada pequena, estava com uma pista de dança no meio da sala, com várias mesinhas transparentes e em formatos de bola com bebidas nas pontas, as paredes estavam com o que parecia alguns panos brancos e coloridos sobre elas, tudo brilhando. Parecia um pouco com uma decoração meio futurista. Bem a cara de Alice.

A casa estava quase toda lotada, a maioria das pessoas eu não conhecia, deveriam ser da faculdade de Edward. A maioria mulheres, é claro. Mesmo que eu nunca havia visto Edward namorar com nenhuma mulher a minha vida inteira, eu não sabia oque ele fazia naquele maldito campus daquela faculdade, e eu não era ingênua em pensar que ele não tinha ficado com pelo menos um terço de todas elas.

Quando dei por mim, Angie e Erick já haviam sumido e eu estava sozinha no meio de toda aquela gente. Emmett havia sumido como fumaça, e eu tentava achar alguém conhecido na multidão.

Foi quando eu senti duas mãos grandes na minha cintura e não precisei me virar para ver quem era. Mil borboletas pareciam estar voando em meu estômago e só uma pessoa causava isso.

Me virei lentamente e encontrei com os olhos cor de Oceano mais lindos do mundo, que estavam focados em mim. Minha respiração saia descompassada, tanto pelo corpo dele estar muito próximo ao meu, tanto pela profundidade dos olhos de Edward. Aquele oceano azul ainda me encantava e tenho certeza que sempre me encantaria.

Ele estava com aquele sorriso torto e indecente que ele adorava dar, dando um ar todo único para ele. Logo nosso contato visual foi quebrado, porque eu não conseguiria ficar olhando mais um tempo para ele e não começar a babar. Abaixei um pouco minha cabeça e escutei um riso baixo vindo dele. Suas mãos saltaram de minha cintura muito cedo para o meu gosto, e logo eu já estava me recompondo e voltando a olhar para ele.

Foi ai que consegui realmente reparar com ele estava maravilhoso. Não que para isso precisasse de muita coisa.

Sua barba estava por fazer, o fazendo ficar com um ar de cafajeste total, seu cabelo saiu do costumeiro bagunçado-arrumado para o de ladinho-bagunçado. Estava com um terno esporte branco, com uma camisa azul clara por baixo, junto com uma calça preta apertadinha. Resumindo, ele estava a personificação do inferno.

Tive que me segurar para não babar ali mesmo, mas eu acho que fiquei muito tempo olhando, porque não demorou para ouvir a voz de Edward perto de meu ouvido, já que a música estava alta.

- Estou vendo que agradei. - Sai do meu transe e o encarei novamente. O Sorriso torto ainda imperava em seu rosto, o deixando ainda mais irresistível. Obvio que gaguejei quando fui responder.

- É cla-claro. Você nã-não está do-dos piores.

- Então, oque é isso ai na sua mão? - Trouxe minhas mãos para a frente e sorri, ao ver o que era que ele estava falando. Seu presente. O som ali estava muito alto, quase não conseguia ouvir oque ele dizia, ele tinha que vir falar bem perto do meu ouvido. Não que eu estivesse reclamando sobre isso, mas queria um pouco mais de privacidade para falar com ele sobre o presente, queria que fosse um momento um pouco mais especial.

- Vamos para um lugar mais calmo que eu te mostro. - Ele entendeu o recado e saiu me puxando para dentro da casa.

Acabamos na cozinha, que estava quase vazia. Já estava cheia de caixas de cerveja sobre a mesa, junto com garrafas de Vodka e outras bebidas que eu nem conhecia.

Paramos perto da geladeira. Ele se apoiou sobre o batente da pia e ficou me encarando. Eu fiquei a sua frente e sem saber oque dizer, olhei para meus pés e começei a falar.

- Olha, pri-primeira coisa: Você sabe que é um martírio para mim escolher seus presentes, mas diferentemente disso, esse aqui foi fácil de achar. Segunda coisa: não é lá aquelas coisas que você ganha dos seus amigos podres de ricos, e é obvio que não é nada caro, porque você sabe que eu n...

- Vindo de você Bella, até com uma tampinha de garrafa eu ficaria feliz. - Tá, ele não pode ficar fazendo isso comigo. Ficar dizendo essas coisas doces e meigas para uma menina apaixonada não é legal. Resolvi dar logo o presente e esperar passar o momento constrangedor logo.

- Toma, é o seu presente. - E entreguei a ele o pequeno embrulho. Ele abria tudo lentamente, me fazendo ficar agoniada. Agora só estava a caixinha de veludo preta nas mãos dele. Só mais alguns segundos e ele veria o colar. Ele suavimente abriu a caixinha e o sorriso que ele abriu no momento em que viu o colar, compensou todo o nervosismo que eu sentia até aqui. Ele ergueu os olhos para mim, e levou uma das mãos até o meu rosto. O toque de suas mãos em meu rosto, me fez fechar os olhos e tentar apreciar o momento.

- É lindo Bella. É, nossa!... Eu não sei oque dizer... - Sua voz era apenas um sussurro. Abri meus olhos e encontrei os dele cravados no meu rosto. Eu acho que Edward iria me beijar naquele momento. Veja bem, eu acho. Mas eu começei a ter certeza, porque ele tinha acabado de deixar a caixinha com o colar na pia e se aproximava cada vez mais do meu rosto. Sentia seu hálito perto de minha boca, e quando estava prestes a acontecer alguma coisa, eis que ouço aquela voizinha tão conhecida.

- Bellinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, você chegou minha amiga. - Nem preciso dizer que foi Alice quem disse isso, não é? No mesmo instante, Edward se afastou de mim, e voltou para perto da pia. Fechei meus olhos, deixei meu coração voltar a bater novamente e me voltei para onde aquela anã de jardim estava. Ela estava linda, como sempre. Com um vestido branco deslumbrante, e cabelos presos. Estava com uma cara estranha, acho que começava a compreender oque tinha acabado de estragar.

- Oi Lice.

- Ah, eu acho que eu cheguei em uma hora ruim, eu...

- Tá tudo bem Alice. Eu tinha acabado de dar o meu presente para o seu irmão. - Ela arregalou os olhos e veio dando pulinhos em nossa direção. Me deu um abraço esmagador, mesmo sendo pequena, ela tem é forte, e se virou para o irmão. Edward estava de cabeça baixa, olhando para a caixinha de veludo aberta em suas mãos.

- Ai que lindo Bella. É o símbolo do infinito, não é? Ai que mega fofoooo. - E lá se foi o momento perfeito que eu havia planejado.

- É sim Lice, o símbolo do infinito. Eu queria que esse presente fosse especial, e que toda vez que o seu irmão olhasse para ele, ele lembrasse de mim. Eu sei, é bobo mas eu...

- É perfeito Bella. - Edward ergueu os olhos do presente e me deu um lindo sorriso.

- Bella, agora coloca nele o colar né.

- Claro.

Fui até ele e peguei o colar da caixinha, não conseguindo ignorar a sensação de torpor que seus dedos enviaram a todos as células do meu corpo quando tocaram os meus. Coloquei o colar e sorri. Constatei que não era impossível ele ficar ainda mais bonito. Porque ele agora havia ficado. Não sei porque, talvez seja porque ele esteja usando uma coisa que eu sei que fui eu que escolhi e que dei a ele, sei lá.

- Caprichou nesse em Bella. É bem melhor do que aquelas gravatas feias do aniversário passado.

- Não era preciso ficar me lembrando disso Alice. - Eu não sabia oque dar a ele ano passado. Então pensei que se um dia ele precisasse de gravatas ele já teria.

- Desculpa.

- Como se fosse possível eu não desculpar... - Ela deu uma pequena risadinha estridente e foi me puxando para fora da cozinha. Eu queria falar mais do presente para Edward, mas foi impossível.

Ninguém sabia de minha paixonite por ele, então não poderia culpar Alice por nada.

Continuamos andando para o meio da festa e paramos em uma daquelas mesas em formato de bola que tinha bebidas dentro. Ela pegou uma e me jogou outra. Não queria ficar bêbada, mas um pouco mais solta seria o ideal. Avistei Angie e Erick em um canto escuro da sala. Não quis ficar olhando muito e ver mais do que era necessário.

Depois do ocorrido da cozinha, não vi mais Edward.

Tentei parar de pensar nele um pouco e me concentrei em me divertir com a minha amiga.

Ela estava um pouco diferente hoje. Estava mais animada, dançava mais solta. Poderia ser apenas resultado das tequilas que havíamos tomado, mas que ela estava diferente, ah estava.

Pela minha pouca noção de horário, agora já devia passar das onze da noite e a ''pista'' já estava um pouco mais vazia, porque a maioria das pessoas, ou estava se amassando em algum canto escuro ou jogada em algum outro bebendo.

Um tempo depois, o som para de repente e Emmett aparece com o microfone na mão. Não iria sair coisa boa.

- Entããão minha gente. Eu queria dizer umas palavrinhas aqui para o meu irmãozinho querido. - Ele apontou para um ponto atrás de nós e pude perceber que era Edward que estava lá. Estava na ponta da escada. Como que ele foi parar ali?

- Meu irmãozinho Edward, você sabe que eu te amo muito. Não é cara?

- _Sai daí seu Gay. - _Alguém falou e Emm fez cara de ofendido, falando que caparia depois quem ousou dizer isso.

- Continuando. Eu estou muito orgulhoso que você terminou sua faculdade, porque eu não aguentava mais ser o irmão que não faz nada, e você ser o responsável. Sério, já estava ficando chato. Papai também deve estar muito orgulhoso porque você vai continuar o legado dele, porque eu já estava começando a ficar chateado com ele fazendo pressão em cima de mim sabe. É foda ser bom. Deixando de lado minhas inúmeras qualidades eu só queria de dar Boa Sorte com a faculdade, com tudo oque vem agora pela frente, também pelos seus 24 anos. Cara, você tá ficando velho, cuidado.

- _Mas você já tem 26 Emmett. Sai daí. - _A mesma pessoa falou lá do meio, e pude perceber que era Mike Newton. Emm agora disse que iria fazer ele engolir essas palavras. E que não iria ser pela boca.

- Edizinhu. Eu só quero que você seja feliz. - Ele continuou, sério. - E que arranje logo uma mulher para dar _umazinha_, porque eu não aguento mais o seu mal-humor.

Segundos depois a música voltou a rolar e o Emm veio ao nosso encontro. Abraçou a mim e a Alice de um jeito super desengonçado e depois falou bem baixo, para que somente eu ouvisse.

- Te dei uma ajudinha em Bells. - E saiu.

Agora, o porque de ele ter me ajudado, eu ainda não sabia. E tinha medo de descobrir.

Começou a me dar vontade de ir ao banheiro, então dei um jeito de avisar Alice, e fui para o andar de cima da casa dos Cullens.

O segundo andar também estava decorado, mas não havia ninguém lá. Como conhecia bem a casa dos Cullens, não tive problemas em achar o banheiro. Depois de fazer minhas necessidades fisiológicas, joguei uma água no rosto, e a tonteira passou um pouco. Não costumava beber, então quando bebo, na primeira já tombo.

Quando sai do banheiro, dei de cara com ninguém menos que Edward. Em toda sua glória e beleza, parado bem a minha frente. Com um dos braços na parede e o outro no bolso da calça.

- O-oque você tá faze-zendo aqui?

- Oras, aqui é a minha casa Bella. - Tá, se antes eu estava sem graça, agora eu desejava me enfiar minha cabeça no próximo buraco que eu encontra-se.

- Então tá. - Já ia saindo quando ele me puxou e me prensou contra a parede, colocando seu corpo perigosamente muito perto do meu, e colando nossas bocas. Nem em meus melhores sonhos faziam jus a sensação de ter aquela boca maravilhosa junto a minha. Logo senti sua língua abrindo passagem em meus lábios e serpenteando para dentro de minha boca. No momento em que senti seu gosto, minhas mãos voaram instantaneamente para aquele cabelo magnifico dele, e com um forte puxão, grudei ainda mais nossas bocas.

Isso pode até parecer clichê, mas parecia que eu estava voando. Beijar Edward era indescritível. O modo como ele movia sua lingua de encontro com a minha, era enlouquecedor. Ou ainda, quando ele soltava pequenas lamurias de satisfação entre os beijos. E ainda tinha suas mãos, que ora estavam segurando meu rosto, ora estavam passeando pelos contornos de meu corpo.

Porque sim, foram beijos. No plural. Era só quando o ar se tornava extremamente necessário que descolávamos nossas bocas.

Depois de um tempo, senti que ele estava parando o beijo, e quando sua boca se separou milímetros da minha, logo um sentimento de perda se instalava em meu coração. Era uma sensação de que eu tinha achado a última peça do meu quebra cabeças, e agora ele estava perfeito.

Sentia seu rosto ainda muito próximo ao meu, sua respiração batendo em meu minha boca, mas ainda não tinha reunido a coragem necessária para abrir meus olhos.

Era tudo tão surreal, que eu tinha medo que tudo aquilo seria apenas um sonho.

Abri meus olhos bem devagar e meu coração deu um salto ao constatar que tudo aquilo não era apenas fruto de minha imaginação, porque seus poderosos olhos azuis faiscavam bem diante de mim.

As mãos de Edward voltaram a segurar possessivamente meu rosto, e um sorriso torto começou a aflorar em seus lindos, e agora um pouco inchados, lábios, antes de ele começar a falar.

- Eu estava com vontade de fazer isso desde o momento em que você passou pela porta. - Senti lágrimas se formarem em meus olhos, mas me segurei. Porque cargas nágua eu deveria chorar agora? Eu deveria era estar pulando de alegria, não chorando. Porcaria de Hormônios. Ele colou sua testa a minha e ficou fazendo círculos delicados em minhas coradas bochechas.

- Droga Edward, oque... Porque você fez isso?

- Você não gostou? - Ele perguntou fazendo um biquinho irresistível.

- Você sabe que sim. - Revirei os olhos. Perguntinha cretina a dele, em?

- Então qual é o problema, Bella? _Minha_ Bella. - Ele levou sua boca até meu pescoço e começou a depositar pequenos beijos ali, fazendo um arrepio subir por meu corpo inteiro. Era como se todo o meu corpo queimasse por dentro.

Eu sabia oque isso significava e para onde isso me levaria. Eu não estava assustada, eu tinha idealizado esse momento por muito tempo. Era somente um pouco de _receio._

Movi minhas mãos para suas enormes e fortes costas, e cravei minhas unhas ali. Edward soltou um enorme grunhido profundo, rouco e intensificou ainda mais nosso beijo. Contente por despertar aquele tipo de reação nele, fui um pouco mais ousada e desci minhas mãos para o meu maior sonho de consumo, sua bunda, e dei um leve apertão.

Um formigamento começou a se formar em meu baixo ventre e senti que minha calcinha ficou molhada.

Uma de suas mãos desceu por meu quadril e foi alisando minha perna até que ele a pegou e a levou para perto de suas costas, fazendo-me sentir toda a pressão de sua ereção roçar em minha feminilidade.

- Você consegue sentir isso Bella? Sente oque só _você _faz comigo. - Ele começou a ondular seu corpo ao meu, me fazendo arfar com o contato. Minha cabeça começava a rodar, eu me sentia _estasiada, totalmente embreagada._

_- _Oh Edward... - Era a única coisa que eu conseguia falar no momento. Era como se fosse um mantra. Edward. Edward. Edward.

- Meu Deus, você está me deixando louco. Eu não aguento mais. Bella, ou você corre, ou eu vou te possuir agora. - Ele falava em um tom desesperado, se esfregando cada vez mais em mim. Sem condições de falar ou fazer nada, somente puxei pescoço e busquei sua boca o mais rápido possível. Não foi um beijo gentil, foi quase como uma coisa animal. Eu me sentia um ser irracional naquele momento. Eu não mais queria Edward Cullen, eu _necessitava ardentemente_ de Edward Cullen.

Mais nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita.

Logo senti Edward me levantando, então como que instintivamente, enrolei minhas pernas em seu quadril, e sem tirar sua boca da minha, começamos a nos mover.

Então, de repente, tudo se encaixou. Era como se isso estivesse sempre dentro de mim. Era algo natural, eu sabia oque fazer, como fazer. Eu não deveria sentir medo. Em pouco tempo, eu me sentiria completa, literalmente.

Depois de um tempo, senti que estava sendo colocada sobre algo macio, que logo reconheci sendo uma cama. Mesmo com a pouca luz, consegui enxergar a silhueta de Edward bem a minha frente.

Ele começou a se despir vagarosamente. Me sentei na cama, e o fiquei observando. A primeira peça a ser tirada foi seu terno branco. Depois a blusa azul foi jogada em um canto qualquer do quarto. Logo sendo seguida por sua calça, ficando somente com uma boxer preta, que não escondia muita coisa. Não conseguia tirar os olhos da saliência de sua boxer, porque eu sabia que aquilo tudo era por minha causa. _Fuck!_ Eu havia excitado Edward Cullen!

Instintivamente, lambi meus lábios pensando naquele conteúdo ainda guardado sobre a apertada boxer, e novamente meu baixo ventre pulsou.

Seus olhos estavam escuros de desejo, e eu tinha certeza que os meus não estavam diferentes. Ele começou a vir em minha direção, parando a poucos centímetros de onde eu estava, certamente de boca aberta, o encarando.

Cheguei um pouco para trás, deslizando pelo colchão e ele veio junto, me olhando como um leão, quando esta a espreita de sua caça, e se deitou sobre mim. Eu estava para ser devorada por Edward Cullen. E não via a hora de isso acontecer.

Ele baixou os olhos e passou por todo o meu corpo, me deixando um pouco encabulada. Então começou a passar seus dedos por meu corpo. Primeiro por meu rosto, fazendo todo seu contorno, depois meu nariz, minha boca. Desceu para meu pescoço, clavícula, e parou no meio dos meus seios. Ergui meu olhar para seu rosto, e o vi dar meu sorriso preferido.

- Sabe Bella, não que você já não soubesse, mas você está incrivelmente _apetitosa_ com esse vestido. - Fez uma pausa, e veio sussurrar em meu ouvido. - Mas tenho certeza que sem ele, você ficaria ainda melhor. Será que eu posso tirá-lo?

Pedindo assim, quem era eu para recusar? Algo como um ruido de aprovação saiu de minha boca, e logo eu me vi somente com minha pequena calcinha preta e extremamente molhada, e sem sutiã, porque o vestido não precisava, sobre a cama. Seus olhos pareciam que iam me queimar.

Ele mordeu a boca, e começou a descer suas mãos pelo vale dos meus seios novamente. Seu olhar capturou o meu, como que me pedindo permissão e eu somente pude dar um leve aceno de cabeça.

Sentia agora seus dedos passeando por eles e sem aviso prévio, envolveu um deles com sua mão e começou a massageá-lo. Pegava o bico, já entumecido de tanto tesão que eu estava, e ficava brincando com ele, o enrolando nos dedos, e o soltando. Logo senti sua boca no outro, me fazendo arquear o corpo, querendo o máximo de contato possível. Ele alternava de um seio para o outro, nunca deixando um abandonado.

Depois de um tempo dando um trato em meus seios e me fazendo enlouquecer cada vez mais, senti ele descendo as mãos mais para baixo, chegando ao elástico da minha calcinha.

Ficou brincando ali um tempo, somente passando o dentro por dentro do elástico. A expectativa tomava conta de mim, eu queria isso com mais intensidade do que jamais poderia imaginar.

Um de seus dedos foi para um dos lados de minha calcinha e um milessimo de segundo depois, eu a senti sendo arrancada. Seu ato me fez dar um pequeno gritinho de surpresa, fazendo um sorriso malicioso se moldar em seus lábios. Primeiro ele me penetrou com um dedo. Ficou fazendo movimentos circulares, e depois colocou outro. Seu dedão trabalhava em meu inchado e necessitado clítoris, enviando ondas de prazer por todo o meu corpo.

- Sou eu que te deixo assim Bella? Toda molhadinha. - Óbvio que não respondi. Não sabia nem mais quem eu era.

Seus movimentos começaram a se intensificar e eu sentia um espiral se formando em meu baixo ventre. De repente uma sensação nebulosa e maravilhosa se formou dentro de mim, quando aquele espiral começou a se dissolver. Meu corpo parecia que ia convulsionar, eu tinha consciência de ficar falando o nome de Edward seguidas vezes quando a onda de prazer maior me atingiu.

Meu corpo ficou mole e minha respiração descompassada. Fechei meus olhos relembrando toda as sensações vividas naqueles minutos. Mas fui interrompida por um som de sucção bem perto de meu ouvido. Abri meus olhos para ver oque era, e me deparei com Edward sugando seus dedos que a segundos atrás, estavam dentro de mim, para logo após abrir os olhos e me encarar.

- Seu gosto é melhor do que eu _imaginei_ Bella. Você é _deliciosa_.

Aquelas simples palavras despertaram algo primitivo em mim. Ele disse que era melhor do que ele havia _imaginado_, então quer dizer que ele havia pensado nessa possibilidade antes dessa noite?

Com uma curiosidade demasiada, e sabendo que isso só faria enlouquecê-lo, me inclinei e pressionei meus lábios aos dele. Edward soltou um desesperado gemido e logo estava com a língua dentro de minha boca novamente.

Suguei meus próprios resíduos dali, e senti o espiral querendo se formar novamente. Sem mais delongas, Edward serpenteou para cima de mim, se colocando no meio de minhas pernas, com somente o tecido fino de sua boxer no caminho.

Sentia sua ereção pulsante em meu sexo todo molhado, e me mexi um pouco, querendo um pouco mais de fricção. Percebendo seu próximo ato, me certifiquei de cruzar minhas pernas em suas costas , para senti-lo mais perto de mim, e abracei suas costas, escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço, para que ele não me visse quando eu falasse oque estava para falar.

- Edward... hum... eu sou virgem. - Me diz porque eu fui soltar aquilo naquele momento, tendo o risco de acabar com todo o clima, vai me diz? Pude sentir seu peito fazer um movimento, me mostrando que ele estava rindo. Ok Bella, você acabou de fazer papel de boba. Ele saiu de meu abraço de ferro, me deitou na cama e se apoiou em um dos braços, pegando minhas mãos e as beijando.

- Eu sei. Ou você acha que eu estaria todo calmo e indo devagar tão calmamente assim, se você não fosse virgem?

Ele perguntou e voltou a me beijar. Me senti totalmente extasiada, e começei a relaxar um pouco. Seria perfeito porque seria com Edward.

Em um ímpeto de coragem, desci minhas mãos por seu peito, sua barriga e parei um pouco acima do cós de sua cueca. Fiz como ele, fiquei brincando um pouco ali, e vagarosamente, ainda por cima do tecido, acariciei seu membro. Ele colou nossas testas e me deu um pequeno selinho.

Comecei a fazer movimentos cadenciados, de baixo para cima, de cima para baixo. Depois de um tempo, ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha e me ajudou nos movimentos. Era mais uma coisa instintiva mesmo, porque eu nunca tinha sequer pensando em pegar em um... ah, vocês sabem.

Apesar de minha pouquíssima – leia-se, inexistente – experiência, acho que estava agrandando, porque Edward soltava de tempos em tempos, gemidos estrangulados, do fundo de sua garganta.

Não muito tempo depois, Edward retirou minhas mãos de sua ereção e as colocou no elástico de sua boxer, me olhando nos olhos e me beijou ternamente.

Ele deixou minhas mãos ali e colocou seus braços do lado de meu corpo, levantando um pouco para que eu pudesse abaixar sua boxer. Fiz isso o mais rápido que pude, mesmo com o pouco de coordenação motora que tinha se aliando ao nervosismo do momento. E, novamente, meus sonhos não faziam justiça ao que eu estava vendo, porque, _porra,_ provavelmente aquilo era o Santo Graal de todas as ereções. **(Créditos para a fala maara da Fic: A Secretária... Adoooro).**

Ele nem me deu muito tempo para admira-lo, porque um segundo depois eu já o sentia dentro de mim. Eu senti uma dor tão grande, que cravei minhas unhas em seus braços. Parecia que estava sendo rasgada em duas. Aos poucos ele foi entrando mais e quando percebi, ele já estava todo dentro de mim.

Ele depositava pequenos beijos pelo meu rosto, murmurando coisas como: _''Você é linda demais'', ''Você é perfeita'', ''Humm... Eu estou morrendo aqui para não ir fundo e forte em você''. _Esse tipo de coisa, então resolvi relaxar um pouco e curtir o momento, afinal, eu estava fazendo sexo com o cara pelo qual eu era apaixonada.

Ele estava com com os olhos fechados e com o cenho franzido, como que se ele estivesse fazendo um enorme esforço para não sair bombando alucinadamente.

Inspirei profundamente e movimentei um pouco meu quadril , comecei a sentir que meu corpo estava se moldando ao membro de Edward, e relaxei mais um pouco. Ainda doía, mas eu estava começando a gostar da sensação de fricção de seu membro, que ia cada vez mais fundo em mim.

De vez em quando ele dava umas reboladas, daquelas que te fazem ver estrelas, e voltava ao vai-e vem gostoso.

Podia sentir o espiral se formando novamente em meu baixo ventre, contrai meus músculos, e Edward gemeu roucamente, tirando seu membro só um pouco e estocando forte e fundo depois.

- Oh Deus Edward...

Eu não formulava frases concretas, eram mais palavras soltas. Porque vamos lá, me digam quem fica coerente com um Edward Cullen te comendo e falando que você é linda?

Em um certo momento, mesmo parecendo impossível, senti ele inchando dentro de mim. Ele desceu uma mão até o meio de minhas pernas e começou a me acariciar ali.

_- Porra _Bella, eu não posso mais aguentar. - Ele pressionava cada vez mais forte, sentia aquela onda de prazer invadindo meu corpo novamente. - Vem comigo.

- Edward...

E com a sensação de seu membro tocando meu ponto mais íntimo, combinado com seu dedo circulando meu clítoris, senti meu clímax chegar. E foi mais forte que o primeiro. Meu corpo deu leves espasmos e senti meu liquido contornar o membro de Edward.

Ele não tardou a vir. Logo estava estocando furiosamente sobre mim, roçando sua boca em todo meu rosto, dando leves beijos em meus olhos e depois de despejar seu precioso ''leitinho'' em mim, ele me deu um último beijo na boca.

Ele saiu de cima de mim, virando de costas na cama e me puxando pela cintura. Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro e esperei minha respiração acalmar.

Ele me abraçou e enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, aspirando seu perfume, tentando guardar aquele cheiro comigo.

Eu queria falar alguma coisa, mas nada legal vinha a minha mente. Pensei em dizer o quão perfeito foi aquela noite, mas fiquei com medo de parecer muito idiota e infantil. Também pensei em dizer que nada ia mudar em nossa amizade depois dessa noite, mas soaria falso até mesmo para mim. Então resolvi ficar quieta e esperar para ver se ele falava alguma coisa.

Como ele também não se manifestou sobre o ocorrido, fiquei bem quieta no meu canto, e esperei o cansaço bater, e o sono chegar.

Essa noite, ao menos para mim, havia sido perfeita. Eu havia me entregado ao homem que eu amava e _Porra, _eu ainda iria dormir agarrada com ele, tem coisa melhor?

* * *

Acordei com a sensação que um caminhão havia passado por cima de mim. Sorri ao lembrar que não foi um caminhão e sim Edward Cullen, mas não por cima, foi dentro mesmo.

Eu queria levantar daquela cama e gritar para todo mundo que eu estava feliz, que eu me sentia realizada!

Abri meus olhos e olhei para o relógio que estava sobre a escrivaninha. Já passava das dez da manhã. Me espreguicei demoradamente, sentindo cada músculo de meu corpo protestar pela noite passada, mas não me importei, _com certeza _havia valido a pena.

Olhei para o lado e vi que estava sozinha no quarto. _As vezes ele pode estar tomando banho,_ pensei. Me concentrei para ver se conseguia ouvir o som de água correndo, mas não ouvi nada. Senti lágrimas se formando, e me forcei a não deixa-las sair.

Me sentei na cama, e constatei que ainda estava nua. Respirei fundo e decidi esperar um pouco, para ver se ele voltava para o quarto ou não.

Mais de meia hora havia se passado, e continuava a encarar a fechadura da porta. De repente, ela deu uma volta e a porta foi aberta.

Meu coração veio a boca. A hora da verdade era agora.

Mas para o meu completo desespero, era somente uma das empregadas da casa, que quando me viu, saiu apressadamente, pedindo mil desculpas e falando que voltava depois.

As lágrimas voltaram com força total, e sem nenhum protesto, finalmente as deixei cair. Depois de chorar por algum tempo, e de amaldiçoar Edward por essa e todas suas futuras gerações, resolvi que não deixaria ele me ver chorando, não chegaria a tal ponto humilhante.

Enrolei o lençol em meu corpo e peguei minhas roupas, que ainda estavam no chão, ao lado da cama, e fui para o banheiro. Ao menos o banheiro, acredito eu, ele não se importaria que eu usasse. Mas qual foi a minha surpresa ao chegar lá e avistar um pedaço de papel, com meu nome na frente, grudado ao espelho.

Meu coração voltou a bater descontroladamente, quando reconheci a caligrafia perfeita de Edward. _Ele havia deixado um bilhete._

Com as pernas tremendo mais que vara verde, fui até o espelho e retirei o pequeno pedaço de papel de lá, mas não sem antes acalmar meu coração, dizendo a ele que aquilo, provavelmente, não era nada.

Me apoiei na pia, e mesmo com medo, abri o papel.

_Bella,_

_Tive que sair um cedo porque Carlisle me ligou, _

_dizendo que queria falar comigo urgentemente._

_Você estava tão linda dormindo, que não quis te acordar._

_Portando, não me espere para o café da manhã._

_Precisamos conversar, mas temos muito tempo para isso._

_Beijos,_

_Com Amor, Edward._

Pisquei duas vezes, tentando absorver tudo o que eu havia lido. Mas minha cabeça não conseguia se lembrar de nada antes do _Com Amor, Edward._

Tentando não criar muitas expectativas quanto a aquelas palavras, aproveitei para tomar um banho no banheiro DELE, e me troquei rapidamente, não esquecendo de ler o bilhete mais um vez.

Já devidamente vestida, passei rapidamente pelo quarto e fui direto para a porta. A abri bem devagar, fazendo o menor barulho possível, afinal, não queria que ninguém me visse ali, principalmente Emmett, não queria nem imaginar oque aquele ameba cabeça oca faria se isso acontecesse. Primeiramente NUNCA mais me deixaria em paz com suas piadinhas maliciosas e depois, certamente, faria isso na frente de seus pais. Eu sei que ele teria essa coragem.

Portanto, primeiro me certifiquei que não havia ninguém passando no corredor. Depois, como o quarto de Emm é bem o da frente do de Edward, também me certifiquei que de lá não saia nenhum som. Tinha certeza que hoje o ameba dormiria até as quatro da tarde, era sempre assim.

Um pouco mais segura, fui descendo as escadas, sempre nas pontas dos pés, e segurando firmemente meus sapatos e o bilhete nas mãos.

No andar de baixo, havia somente algumas pessoas arrumando a bagunça que havia ficado da festa. Havia garrafas de cerveja por todo o lado, podia avistar também algumas camisinhas usadas pelo chão. Pelo visto, eu não fui a única a me divertir!

Afastando esses pensamentos desnecessários, consegui sair da casa sem que nenhum dos Cullen's me visse.

Quando cruzei a porta de casa, grudei minhas costas a porta e fui escorregando, me deixando relaxar um pouco.

Quando o chão frio começou a incomodar, me levantei e fui direto para o meu quarto, e não foi surpresa nenhuma que estivesse vazio.

Tinha certeza que Angie estaria na casa de Erick hoje.

Deixei meus sapatos em qualquer lugar do quarto, tirei meu vestido, coloquei uma roupa confortável e me joguei na cama, como era domingo, não era necessário me arrumar para sair.

Peguei o bilhete de Edward de cima da penteadeira e o coloquei sobre meu peito.

Fechei meus olhos e comecei a repassar tudo o que havia acontecido noite passada. O gosto dos seus beijos, o calor de cada toque em meus corpo. O momento em que viramos um só corpo. O cheiro de seu cangote. O bilhete no espelho do banheiro.

_Precisamos conversar._

_Com Amor, Edward._

Certamente que precisamos, meu amor.

O dia passou calmo. Angie voltou logo após o almoço, dizendo que havia dormido na casa de uma amiga e acabou perdendo a hora. Sei.

Resolvi ainda não contar o que havia acontecido a ela, queria primeiro esclarecer tudo com Edward.

Segunda feira veio, e nada dele me ligar ou pelo menos vir a minha casa. Somente Alice me ligou, mesmo morando na casa da frente, e ficou horas se lamentando que não se lembrava de quase nada do que aconteceu na festa, e que nunca mais iria beber e etc...

Na Terça feira, perdi a hora e não fui a escola. Não me importei muito, porque já estava no último ano, tinha boas notas e faltava somente mais três meses para o final do semestre. Nem sinal de Edward. Quando Alice veio em casa para me passar o que eu havia perdido da aula, já que estávamos na mesma sala, perguntei sutilmente, como se não fosse importante, se Edward havia viajado ou algo do tipo. Ela me garantiu que não, que via ele sempre conversando muito com Carlisle no escritório. Outra noite mal dormida.

Quarta feira, tinha decido que teria que tirar isso da minha cabeça. Ele havia dito que precisávamos conversar, mas não _quando._ O dia passou batido e quando vi, já era hora de dormir.

A Quinta feira passou devagar demais para o meu gosto. Perguntei novamente para Alice de Edward, e ela me respondeu que ela mal o via, mas que viajado ela tinha certeza que ele não havia ido.

Quando chegou Sexta feira, eu fiquei um pouco mais nervosa. Porque eu sabia que Sexta era a noite das meninas, e que era tradição passar a noite na casa dos Cullen's. Então, quando já era por volta das oito da noite, meus nervos já estavam em frangalhos.

Coloquei uma calça jeans preta, normal, uma blusa de mangas compridas verde claro, e uma sapatilha também preta. Totalmente básica. Peguei minha habitual malinha, que continha uma troca de roupa, meus produtos para higiene pessoal, não querendo arriscar, coloquei também, meu perfume preferido, e sai de casa.

Respirei fundo mais de três vezes e finalmente toquei a campainha, claro que com eu coração na mão, com expectativa e um pouco de medo de ser _ele_ a abrir a porta. Mas logo fiquei mais calma, quando foi o rosto de Alice que vi quando a porta foi aberta.

Assim que entrei, avistei Esme sentada no sofá da sala, com um livro aberto a sua frente. Tão serena, que parecia alheia a tudo. Eu e Alice fomos lá falar com ela.

- Esme, que saudades! - Não a havia visto desde dois dias antes da festa, quando ela e Carlisle tiveram que viajar, porque ele faria uma palestra em Berlim, Alemanha, e ela, como sempre, o acompanharia. Ela rapidamente se levantou e veio ao meu encontro, retribuindo o abraço. Sempre tive Esme como minha segunda Mãe.

- Bella, como você está minha querida? Parece um pouco abatida... Anda comendo bem? - Eu sabia que ela repararia que eu não estava em meu estado normal.

- Eu estou bem sim Esme, não se preocupe. Só não consegui dormir muito bem noite passada, - _esperando seu filho me ligar depois que me entreguei de corpo e alma a ele, aqui nessa casa mesmo, no quarto dele._ Preferi omitir essa última parte dela. Acho que seria meio estranho falar isso em voz alta - então deve ser por isso que estou com essas olheiras.

- Entendo meu bem. Mas como vai a escola? Já decidiu o que vai fazer ano que vem na faculdade?

E passamos um bom tempo conversando sobre isso. Alice disse que queria fazer Design, e que não tinha como ser outra. Eu ainda não havia me decido. Pouco tempo depois Carlisle se juntou a nós. E fez um discurso e tanto, quando disse que talvez, só talvez estivesse inclinada a fazer medicina.

Fomos jantar um pouco antes das dez da noite, e Emm chegou bem nessa hora. Carlisle, que quando estava no meio da família, era super bem descontraído, disse que Emm chegou justamente aquele momento porque veio sendo guiado pelo cheiro da lasanha que Esme havia feito. Tipo como nos desenhos animados. Passamos o jantar inteiro fazendo piadinhas sobre o assunto. Mas o detalhe que Edward havia chego não saiu de minha mente por um segundo.

Quando todos já haviam acabado, fomos para a sala, comer a sobremesa, que era uma deliciosa torta de limão, especialidade de Alice. Mentira, era a única coisa que ela sabia fazer na cozinha. Mesmo que o trabalho para fazer era bater os ingredientes no liquidificador e colocar na forma.

Já era quase onze horas quando a porta da frente foi aberta. As borboletas em minha barriga começaram a se movimentar ferozes e eu sabia quem era antes mesmo de ele chegar na sala.

Edward não estava com uma cara muito boa. Tinha olheiras profundas debaixo dos olhos e sua barba estava crescida, como se ele não a fizesse a algum tempo.

Entrou de cabeça baixa e estava indo rumo a escada, quando Esme o chamou e ele virou o rosto em nossa direção. Primeiramente ele deu um sorriso a mãe, correu os olhos por todos, e quando chegou em mim, sua expressão mudou. Parecia que ele havia sido atingido por uma lança bem afiada, devida a cara de dor que ele fez. Me senti um pouco tonta com a situação, e contive as malditas lágrimas que ameaçavam vir.

- Demorou a chegar meu filho. - Carlisle se levantou e disse a Edward, assim que ele se aproximou do sofá. - Eu já estava achando que havia acontecido algo com você. Quero contar logo a novidade a todos.

- Claro Pai. - Ele disse, com a voz cansada. Se sentou aonde o pai estava, ao lado de sua mãe no sofá, e em momento algum olhou mais em minha direção. Me virei para olhar para olhar na direção de Carlisle. Alice, que estava ao meu lado, se apoiou em minhas costas. Senti o sofá afundar um pouco. Devia ser Emm se mexendo, já que ele estava ao lado de Alice. Dei uma breve olhada na direção de Edward, e vi que ele estava com a cabeça tombada para trás, no encosto do sofá.

- Então, minha família amada, - ele olhou para mim, sugerindo que o termo família também me incluía. - primeiramente gostaria de esclarecer que, oque eu vou comunicar agora, foi uma decisão muito bem calculada, foram vistos os prós e os contras e por fim foi tudo acertado, então não pensem que fiz tudo isso de cabeça quente e por impulso. Isso não é uma coisa do meu feitio. Tudo o que eu fiz, foi feito pensando no bem estar futuro de vocês, principalmente no bem estar de vocês. E que também vai ser um sonho meu realizado. Então, sem mais delongas, eu gostaria de anunciar que um projeto que eu havia começado a alguns anos, se concretizou semana passada. O projeto é seguinte: O término do meu consultório na Califórnia foi terminado, a compra das máquinas de última geração do mercado já foram finalizadas e ele já está pronto para uso. - Estarreci. Ele disse Califórnia? - E, como todos sabem, como Edward acabou sua faculdade de Medicina esse ano, ele vai administrá-lo junto comigo, sendo um tipo de sócio, e vamos ter nossa grande inauguração Segunda feira! Isso não é ótimo?

A sala ficou em silêncio. Senti que Alice estava jogando todo seu peso em minhas costas, como se fosse cair. Eu não conseguia pensar direito, as palavras Califórnia e Segunda feira estavam dançando a minha frente.

Fechei meus olhos e me obriguei a parar um pouco e digerir as palavras de Carlisle. Ele havia acabado de construir seu próprio consultório, um que eu nem sabia da existência, Edward o ajudaria a mante-lo funcionando e eles iriam embora amanhã. Meu coração deu uma falhada. E a compreensão dos fatos veio como uma avalanche.

_Um projeto se concretizou semana passada._

_Meu pai me ligou e disse que precisava falar comigo urgentemente._

_Ele ficar sumido todos esses dias._

_Ele ficar trancado no escritório com Carlisle._

Ele soube disso no Domingo mesmo. Deus, ele sabia que iria embora no Domingo mesmo e nem se deu ao respeito de me dizer isso ele mesmo, teve que seu pai fazer a porra de uma reuniãozinha de merda para a minha pessoa ficar ciente dos fatos.

Eu não conseguia ouvir nada, parecia estar em uma bolha, eu só tive ciencia de Esme se levantar e ir dar um abraço em Carlisle, pareciam falar algo divertido, já que os dois riam. Logo Emmett se juntou a eles, dando um abraço de urso no Pai e na Mãe.

Logo a bolha estourou e, violentamente, voltei a realidade. Consegui me virar o necessário para ver que Edward agora me encarava. Seu olhar era triste, parecia que estava me pedindo desculpas mudas, seu rosto estava retorcido em uma carranca de dor.

Como ele _ousa _me olhar dessa maneira? Quem sofreu a porra da semana inteira fui EU, quem vai ficar sozinha vai ser EU, quem teve o coração arrancado naquele momento, fui EU.

Desviei meus olhos daquele olhar mentiroso e me dirigi a minha pequena amiga, que a esse momento, estava se derramando em lágrimas. Ela olhava para as mãos, que brincavam com uma almofada. Fui forte o bastante, e consegui engolir as lágrimas. Não deixaria aquele idiota me ver chorando, nunca mais.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Alice se levantou em um pulo e jogou a almofada longe, atraindo a atenção de todos na sala.

- Porque você está fazendo isso comigo, Pai? Como você quer que eu saia dessa cidade, assim, sem mais nem menos? Toda a minha vida está aqui, todos os meus amigos estão aqui, a _Bella_ está _aqui_. Me diz, por qual motivo no mundo eu iria morar nessa porcaria de Califórnia? - Ela praticamente gritou.

- Minha filha, você pode fazer outros amigos lá, você pode construir uma nova vida lá. Você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. - Ele disse em um tom extremamente firme, porém calmo, como se já prevesse que ela teria essa reação.

- Ah Pai, não vem com essa ladainha de construir uma nova vida e blá, blá, blá. Eu NÃO quero construir uma nova vida, eu já tenho uma vida perfeita AQUI, tenho meus amigos, minhas coisas, minhas histórias, minhas lembranças AQUI, e...

- Isso não é uma escolha Alice, é somente um comunicado, você querendo ou não, você vai ir. E não faça parecer que eu seja o vilão e que você está indo para a forca. Você vai somente mudar de cidade. - A voz de Carlisle continuou calma, mas agora ele foi um pouco mais firme, não deixando chance para uma contestação.

Alice encarou o Pai por um minuto, e depois saiu correndo para as escadas, subindo-as num roupante.

Sem dar tempo de ninguém pensar, sai murmurando que iria falar com ela, e corri escada a cima, fazendo o mesmo caminho que ela.

Parei na porta de seu quarto e fiquei um tempo ali, só pensando que minha vida tinha começado de abacar naquele instante.

Ao longo da noite, Alice pareceu ficar um pouco mais conformada, e eu a ajudei a fazer suas malas, e ela não parava de falar que me ligaria todos os dias, que me mandaria email todos os dias, etc.

Já era mais de duas da manhã quando fomos dormir. Foi ai que desabei realmente. Chorei tudo que havia segurado todos esses dias.

Acordei antes de Alice, então fui tomar meu banho. Gastei um bom tempo naquela banheira enorme dos Cullen's, pensando em como seria minha vida daqui para frente.

Quando voltei, Alice já estava de pé. Arrumei minha malinha e dei um forte abraço em Lice. Seria o nosso último. Ela me fez prometer que voltaria ainda hoje ali, e eu sabia que se falasse alguma coisa diferente disso, ela não me deixaria sair daquele quarto. Então menti a ela. Logo depois, desci as escadas e encontrei, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett e Edward na sala.

Gelei ao perceber que teria que passar por ali.

Dei um abraço em cada um, desejando Boa Sorte, e também mentindo, dizendo que voltaria ainda hoje para o almoço. Na hora de abraçar Edward, eu não o fiz. Somente lhe lançei o olhar mais frio que pude e sai.

Não tinha muita noção para onde ia, mas sabia que não podia ficar ali mais um minuto sequer.

Liguei para Angie e menti que fui a cidade e que havia encontrado uma velha amiga, e que ela havia me convidado para dormir em sua casa.

Lembro-me que fiquei vagando um pouco na cidade, fui a uma farmácia e comprei um remédio para dormir, e fui procurar um Hotel. Meu plano era ficar tão dopada, que não tivesse consciência de nada.

Achei o tal Hotel, e sem noção alguma de horário tomei os remédios e apaguei.

**1 mês e meio depois...**

- Ah Bella, de novo você vomitando? - Era a terceira vez hoje, e já á uma semana que eu estava assim.

- Eu acho que comi alguma coisa estragada Angie. - Disse, limpando a boca com uma toalha e logo depois escovando os dentes. Fui direto para cama, tendo que ser amparada por Angie no caminho, devido a tontura repentina.

- Mas a mais de uma semana Bella? Comida estragada? Você tem certeza disso? Você vem tendo tonturas, dor de cabeça forte, enjôos e vômitos constantes... Isso não te diz nada?

- Não, Angie. - Eu não tinha forças nem para pensar.

- Bella, olha para mim, querida. - Ele levantou meu queixo, me fazendo encara-lá. - Você não pode parar sua vida só porque os Cullen's foram embora. Por Deus Bella, nem quando seus pais morreram você ficou assim. Você não está sozinha, você sabe que tem a mim a qualquer hora e a qualquer momento. E eu também tem outra coisa.

- Oque? - Me sentei na cama para ouvi-lá. Era verdade que eu parei um pouco minha vida depois que os... Bom, depois que eles foram embora. Mas, pocha vida, eu não podia evitar, porque eu...

- Eu acho que você está grávida. - Angie cortou meus pensamentos. Estarreci. Não podia ser. Grávida?

Me controlei um pouco e pensei. A minha última menstruação havia vindo há... 2 meses átras. Meu Deus. Está a mais de um mês atrasada. Como eu não percebi isso? Talvez porque eu estava mais preocupada em sofrer por um idiota qualquer e acabei me esquecendo de todo o resto.

De repente tudo fez sentido. A menstruação atrasada, os enjôos, os vômitos, meu corpo diferente, principalmente meus seios, minhas dores de cabeça constantes.

Eu estava grávida.

- An-Angie.

- Eu sei, não precisa falar mais nada. Mas primeiro vamos ter certeza disso.

No dia seguinte fomos fazer o exame de sangue, porque era mais certo que os de farmácia, mesmo que os sete, desse último que eu havia feito, todos haviam dado positivo. Mas Angie disse que não podíamos confiar 100% neles, então...

Dois dias depois veio veio a confirmação.

Eu estava mesmo grávida.

* * *

**N/A: **E ai gostaram?

Esta é a primeira FIC que tenho a coragem de postar, e espero de coração que gostem.

Deixem seus comentários com suas opniões!

Eu já posto essa história lá no Nyah!, então já tenho algums capítulos postados, só vai depender do número de reviews para que eu poste os outros.

Beijooos.

**DEIXE UM REVIEW **

**E FAÇA UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**

**BEIJOOOOONS.**


End file.
